


Double Drabble: Murphy's Law Slept Here.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jackandahat: "If at first you don't succeed, bury the evidence and bribe the witnesses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Murphy's Law Slept Here.

It was, for the most part, a very successful operation. Except for the part where they failed completely. But that was okay. It didn't happen to them.

Well, Sheppard thinks it didn't happen to them. McKay talked at him about it and then they had to sit through a PowerPoint presentation about timelines and causality and paradoxes after they'd finished debriefing Earthside. It had been very thorough and there had been a quiz afterwards. Sheppard got an American flag koosh ball for his answer to the essay question.

Sheppard and Weir get a drink after they finish filling out the incident report paperwork. It turns out that there are standard procedures for finding your own corpse and/or artificially aged version of yourself.

There are a lot of standard procedures and helpful guidelines and even a few flowcharts (one of them is called The Jackson Corollary. Sheppard really doesn't want to know). The first entry in the revised, updated, revision 3 version 14 guidelines is, so far as Sheppard can tell, "don't panic".

The second is, "seriously, don't panic. This isn't the first time this has happened. It probably won't be the last."

Sheppard doesn't ask. Ignorance can be an advantage.


End file.
